


Surprise

by sanguinary_design



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinary_design/pseuds/sanguinary_design
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little highschool AU I wrote for the rushadventcalendar on tumblr.<br/>As always, pure fiction. No truth to any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Niki had studied for this test. He had done all his homework and even additional problems to practice for it. He would pass it without a problem. But would he get a perfect score? A perfect score on this test was certainly within his grasp. It wasn’t like he needed it, but knowing he was perfect at something would make everything worthwhile. Everyone already teased him for looking like a rat, but they also knew he was top of the class.

It was grey outside and the ground was covered in snow. Niki had hoped the snow would mean school would be cancelled, but alas, no such luck. The heating system turned on with a metallic groan, noisily puffing hot air into the room. The teacher was reading a book, not paying much attention. Niki had chosen to sit in the back of the class. There was a clock at the front that made the most awful ticking sounds that distracted him. Unfortunately, that also meant sitting amongst people who didn’t always care to pay attention.

He was just starting to work on the second page when Niki, out of the corner of his eye, saw James lean over to him.

“Psst! Niki!”

Niki kept his eyes on his paper.

“Niki!”

Niki rolled his eyes and turned to the boy on his right.

“What?”

“What’s number nine?”

Niki looked back at his paper.

“Hey!”

“I’m not helping you cheat.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Fine, Rat.”

“Asshole.”

It was just one question, just one answer. Why beg for one answer? Why come to him, probably the least popular boy in school? Just because he is good at math? At least James had to beg. At least Niki was the one with the answers, and therefore the one with the power. Niki turned his attention back to his test. Things were going well. Every answer felt right and he double checked to make sure he wasn’t making any stupid errors. He felt confident. 

He was on the last page when James leaned over again.

“Niki?”

“No.”

“What do I have to do?”

“Study.”

“Fuck you.”

James slumped back in his chair in resignation, tapping his pencil on his desk.

Niki almost left him to sulk. He was used to being asked for answers. Everyone knew he made the highest grades in the class and would occasionally ask him for answers. But he wasn’t expecting James to offer anything in exchange. No one else had. He decided to play into the game.

“Make me an offer.”

James leaned closer, glancing up to make sure the teacher wasn’t looking.

“Really?”

“Quickly, before I change my mind.”

“I could…” James drifted off and then started again. “How about a surprise?”

“That’s risky. Why should I trust you?”

“I promise it will be worth it.”

James had an evil glint in his eyes that made Niki a bit concerned, but all the more intrigued.

“Ok. Deal. The answer is 3x.” Niki nodded. “It better be good.”

“Thank you.”

James was grinning in a way that made Niki wonder what the hell he had gotten himself into. He might have felt slightly used if he wasn’t so curious about James’ surprise. Niki finished the test and gave his answers another look over before handing it in.

The next fifteen minutes of waiting were boring, and Niki did his best not to think about what James’ surprise could be. It might not be a good kind of surprise. That mischievous grin could mean the surprise might be something really awful or humiliating. What if he dumped his drink on him or tripped him? It didn’t seem like something James would do, but Niki wasn’t used to being treated well by boys like him. The blonde was charismatic and athletic. He had plenty of friends, most of whom were the source of the teasing and joking. It didn’t bother Niki all that much. He knew it was simply because he was intelligent. If he wasn’t, then no one would care that his top teeth stuck out. They would just ignore him. But, being unattractive, intelligent, and often ill-tempered seemed to be a deadly combination that just begged to be teased. Most of the time, Niki couldn’t care less.

When everyone had handed in their tests and the bell rang, Niki made sure to leave the classroom right behind James. He was going to get his surprise, or at least ask when to expect it.  
Once they were out in the hallway, James slowed down to allow Niki to walk next to him.

“Follow me to my locker?” James asked.

“Sure.”

Niki followed James through the crowded hall to his locker, which was at the end of the hallway, in an alcove, away from most of the other students.

“Do you mind being a little late for your next class?”

“It better be worth it.”

James put his math book away and slammed his locker shut.

Then James grabbed Niki’s shirt, and shoved him back into the lockers. Niki winced as his shoulders collided with the metal. He closed his eyes, waiting for James to mock him for trusting him, or hit  
him in the stomach or the face, he didn’t know. He didn’t think James was the bully type, but with shoulders pinned against the lockers he suddenly wasn’t so sure.

He didn’t know what he expected, but it certainly wasn’t what he got.

Eyes still tightly closed, he felt warm lips pressing into his. At first Niki was too stunned to do anything, but as the other boy gently pried his lips open with his tongue, Niki began to kiss back. What  
James lacked in finesse, he made up for in confidence and intensity. It was infectious. James brought his arms down to Niki’s waist. Niki reached his arms up and combed his hands through James’ hair. The kiss was awkward and messy, but neither of them cared.

When they finally parted, James held Niki’s head against his own, forehead to forehead. Niki could feel himself smiling, almost against his will, betraying how much he enjoyed himself.

“Was that worth it?” James smiled.

“As surprises go, it wasn’t half bad.”


End file.
